


king: achilles

by alondra (alaundry)



Series: ichor universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, Fallen Angel, M/M, Original Character(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaundry/pseuds/alondra
Summary: a predetermined moment in history.
Series: ichor universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144103
Kudos: 1





	king: achilles

Standing in front of “The Fall of the Rebel Angels” by Pieter Bruegel the Elder was a heavenly man, staring up at the painting and trying to admire it without feeling reminded of something in the back of his mind. It all felt familiar somehow, the room, the work of art, the ambiance.

Somehow, he felt that something was going to happen. For some odd reason. But then he saw it.

Standing a few feet away from Jongyul, there was a tall man facing away from him with broad shoulders and a half-hearted peach-colored sweatshirt that dragged and tugged at his shoulder blades. His muscles rippled in his loose jeans as he rocked side to side, watching life outside of a window in front of him. Everything about him screamed divine, seraphic,  **supernal** .

His hair lay against his head nicely, slightly tinted brown underneath layers of pale, delectable blond hair that made you want to run your fingers through it endlessly.

Jongyul... Looking back on it while reflecting he knew he should have simply turned and kept walking in the opposite direction. The angel should have even gone so far as to just attend his own exhibition.

But instead, he slowly began to walk towards the tall and practically succulent creation, licking at his lips. Jongyul was never this adventurous; he always kept his head down and focused on what he had to do.

But what could he say?

He had no choice.

The coveted man turned around and revealed his stunning and entrancing bright, blue eyes, half-hooded over with his eyelids. The edge of his pink lips slowly turned upwards in a smirk, revealing only a few of his perfectly white, fangs.

His pale hand slowly outstretched, long fingers beckoning for Jongyul to come closer. And he did, almond-shaped dark brown eyes wide with wonder and admiration. This man's sparkling eyes seemed to completely demolish the notion that eyes were windows to souls. His own eyes were the definition of mysterious, inviting the seraph to walk closer and take a taste of the seductive ocean.

_ Take a dive. Swim in it. Lap it up. _

Jongyul was looking into the Fountain of Youth. He was on the verge of dropping his unclothed body into the dripping and blue liquid. He gazed into a tinted, reflective mirror that, no matter how he looked at it, suddenly made him appear a lot more decadent than in reality.

And suddenly, he felt dependent on it.

From the moment Jongyul's arm reached out towards the heavenly man's hand, allowing their fingertips to touch, there was a soft and almost golden spark between them. It would have been completely dreamy if not for the strong metallic scent drifting from the gentle contact. It lifted up to Jongyul's nostrils, causing them to flare.

_ Blood. It smells like blood. _

That wasn't the only unpleasant aroma emanating from the two. There was also tobacco, bitter smoke from cigarettes, cherry flavored and sour alcohol, and spiced incense burning. Even though it wasn't something that would necessarily be described as sweet, Jongyul...  _ admired  _ it. 

He could not stop drinking it in, practically falling into the smell. It was intoxicating and majestically beautiful, drawing him in and cooing at the angel to just—

Looking up, Jongyul noticed that there were no more people besides him and the mysterious man in front of him. He also noticed that the man wasn't wearing his baggy sweater anymore, but a very attractive suit, black with embroidered pale-gold designs all around the blazer. His shirt was lazily buttoned except for the top, almost like he simply hadn’t bothered with it.

The cacodemon, now having revealed his true form, slowly smirked. He took hold of Jongyul's wrist and pulled him in close, and now, he was resting against his chest. To meet his startling cobalt eyes, Jongyul had to look up, craning his neck painfully.

Licking his lips, Prince Kim Minjun purred into the air between their lips.

"My, my, my. It's not every day that I catch myself a  **_PRETTY PINK ANGEL!!! ♥_ ** "


End file.
